Extra!
by LoveHinaSkye
Summary: Ok um... this is about Final Fantasy 8. It's after what happened when they defeated Sorceress Adel. So I found this funny as I made it but I don't know about you guys. Oh and A few Chapters might not be as long, since I had nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Balamb Garden: Dormitory: Squall's room**

"Squall, wake up. Quistis wants to see you. Squall! "

A hit in the stomach woke up the tired student. He sat up, finding Rinoa in front of him. He seemed annoyed at the girl for waking him up in a harsh way.

"What do you want Rinoa? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"  
"Yeah, but Quistis said she wants to see you. It's something important."  
"What could be more important than sleeping?"  
"Don't ask me. Just go see her before she gets mad."  
"Fine, fine, I'll go."

So Squall stood up and rubbed his eyes. Rinoa opened his window, having sunlight brighten his room for it was a bit dark. The sunlight was too bright for him, so he left the room as soon as possible. He left the dormitory and went to the main area of Balamb Garden.

**Balamb Garden: Main Area**

He noticed Irvine was standing by the sign saying "Dormitory". A couple of girls walked by and Irvine winked at every one of them. A few hated him yet the rest giggled, glad to be noticed by the great marksman.

"Irvine what are you doing?"  
"Checking out the hot girls and waiting for you."  
"Why?"  
"Well the girls are pretty hot here and so I thought why not check them out?"  
"I mean why are you standing here?"

Squall was annoyed since it was so typical of Irvine to think of girls most of the time.

"I'm waiting for you because Quistis wants us to meet up with her."  
"Oh ok, well let's go."  
"Wait, where's Rinoa?"  
"In my dorm, probably sprucing it up."  
"Oh well, she's supposed to come with us."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, here she comes now."

Rinoa ran from the dorm cheerfully, happy to see the two gentlemen.

"Thanks for waiting, let's go."

So the three of them went over to the elevator, passing by fellow students. Irvine winked at all the hot girls, Rinoa cheerfully walked with the two but her arm around Squall's arm, and Squall looked up to the ceiling as if he could see heaven saying to himself "Why me?". The group reached the elevator and went to Quistis' classroom.

**Balamb Garden: Quistis' Classroom**

They each sat at a computer desk, awaiting Quistis to respond. In the room were Zell and Selphie as well, while Quistis sat at her desk, reading a magazine.

"You guys too huh?"  
"This is lame."  
"Selphie please don't complain, it makes you look unattractive."  
"Irvine! Stop it! You're treating her badly."  
"Rinoa, I can't help it. I find all girls here pretty but they become unattractive to me when they are sad or bored. It's how I am."  
"Rinoa let it go, Irvine is a pervert anyway, I wouldn't date him but I'll hang out. I'll just be careful of his actions."

Quistis then placed down her magazine, seeing Zell waiting, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa still complaining and Squall laying his head on the desk, trying to sleep.

"Ahem!"

A silence occurred into the room for a moment. Rinoa noticed Squall had fallen asleep and shrugged him as a sign that he needed to wake up. He awoke but to find Quistis in front of him with a temper.

"What? What is it?"  
"Nothing Squall. Just pay attention."

Quistis then paced back and forth as she prepared to tell the others why she wanted them there.

"I have called you here because Cid and I have been discussing things. We are putting you all through a special training that is very difficult and very tiring."  
"Oh man! I thought becoming a SeeD was hard but now special training!"  
"Quistis can't you let us relax for a moment?"  
"No Selphie and Zell quit whining. This is what Cid and I expected. Just after we dealt with the sorceress, you go off and relax."  
"Well, that battle was hard and very exhausting, what do you expect us to do, learn?"  
"Yes."  
"Quistis, I've grown quite fond of you. How about you let me relax and we go out on a date?"  
"Irvine stop it."

Quistis then returned to her desk and looked at the group.

"Your training starts at seven o' clock sharp. Dismissed."

The gang left, trying their best to think of ways to spend their last day of relaxation. They thought that after the incident with the sorceress and all that they would at least have a year or six months of relaxation before any other mission. They were all frustrated and left the room before Quistis added on anything else.

"Man this sucks."  
"I know, well what now?"  
"I'm going to check out all the hot girls in the library."  
"I'm going to the cafeteria for hot dogs."  
"Wait, Zell, Irvine, we need to practice for the festival tomorrow."  
"Sorry Selphie, maybe later."  
"Yeah same here."  
"Oh ok. Well what about you Squall?"  
"Well, I'm just going to-"  
"Squall and I are going for a walk."  
"Yeah what she said. Well later."

The gang splits up, and only Selphie remains. She feels sad for a moment and then returns to her usual job, looking for people to help her with the festival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Balamb Garden: Library**

Irvine sat in the Library, checking out all the hot girls walking by or reading. Whenever an instructor came by he would turn to his book, pretending to read. Once the instructor left, he would return to the girls. As he saw each one he would rate every one of them. He rated them by hot, sexy, hot sexy, attractive hot, attractive sexy, and attractive hot sexy. Though the last one was very rare, and of course, he'd find the opportunity to ask that girl out. Irvine just sat there checking out every single girl. He even found an instructor hot, well besides Quistis that is. He left the library, following a couple of girls.

"My oh my, these ladies look fine."

Balamb Garden: Quad

Selphie kept walking over to people that were walking around in the Quad. She's was in need of help since Irvine and Zell were too lazy to come to rehearsal.

"Please help with the festival?"  
"No thanks, I'm already busy."  
"Doing what?"  
"Um, uh, well. Oh look at the time, I must go now."  
"Hey wait!"

The student was long gone already. Selphie was furious now. If anyone bothered her she would pulverize them. A sudden tap on the shoulder just triggered her anger and she turned and pounced on the person behind her.

"What do you want!"  
"Whoa Selphie! Calm down! It's me Zell!"  
"Oh hey Zell! Why are you here?"  
"I'm here to rehearse, remember?"  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!"  
"You forgetting about rehearsal? Are you okay?"  
"No not really."

Zell stood there quite surprised to see his brown haired friend forget about rehearsal. Selphie seemed to never forget things but now it seemed things had change. As for Squall and Rinoa, they continued to walk around the main area.

**Balamb Garden: Main Area**

"Squall, isn't this romantic?"  
"No, not really."  
"What has happened to you? First you were mean, then kind now you're mean again."  
"I don't know…people change."  
"Well, your rudeness is ruining our romantic walk."  
"Well I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to change it."

Rinoa let go of Squall's arm and looked at him with a furious look upon her white face.

"Oh yes there is! You can change it! Whether you like it or not!"

This attitude of his just made her from kind to anger. She ran up to him and stood in his way, looking at him with a face that could scare even a vampire.

"Hey, Rinoa calm down."  
"Calm down! Why don't you calm down!"  
"Well, I can't."  
"See what I mean!"  
"No, I actually don't see it."  
"Squall! You're so stupid! Why can't you focus for once! Why really, I may-"

The angered Rinoa collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Squall stood there for a moment, just staring at her. It took a while but he then figured it out.

'RINOA!"

He picked her up and ran to the infirmary, yelling at everyone to get out of his path. the ignorant Squall ran by, running past those who had no care for what happened. He made it to the infirmary and placed her on the bed, though not seeing the doctor in sight.

"Oh man! What now!"

He paced back and forth, worried and curious on what to do. He left the infirmary to retrieve Selphie, hoping that she would know what to do. Squall ran with all his might, running past students once more and entering the quad.

**Balamb Garden: Quad**

He ran down the stairs colliding into people for a moment and getting up as quickly as possible. He found Selphie along with Zell, the both of them practicing their instruments. Zell was playing around with his guitar while Selphie played with her flute. She stopped practicing and placed her flute on an amplifier. She noticed that Zell was just having fun instead of practicing. The girl went up to him, a bit annoyed with his actions.

"Zell!"  
"What! What did I do now!"  
"You're not practicing only playing around. Now come on, get serious with this."  
"All right Selphie. I'll be serious about this."  
"Thank you."

Selphie went back to her spot and picked up her flute. Just as she was about to practice with Zell, Squall interrupted the session.

"SELPHIE!"  
"What! What is it Squall!"  
"It's rinoa! Sh-Sh-Sh-She-"  
"She died! Oh no! Rinoa! How could you go and leave Quistis and I with that pervert! Why! Why! WHY!"

Zell stood there, seeing Selphie cry as she collapsed to the floor. He turned his attention to Squall, trying his best to ignore Selphie.

"So seriously Squall. What is it?"  
"Rinoa and I were walking and all of a sudden she just collapsed."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Oh ok then. Never mind."

Selphie stopped crying right when she heard Zell's statement. The girl stood up, wiped her tears and turned to the fool.

"Never mind! That's all you can say!"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Rinoa's dead! Get that through your thick head you moron!"  
"No she's not, she passed out."  
"She did? But Squall said-"  
"He said she collapsed in the middle of their walk. Weren't you listening?"  
"No. I was too busy mourning for rinoa."

Zell placed his guitar and rolled his eyes. He got off the stage and started to head to the Infirmary.

"Zell, where are you going?"  
"I'm going to check on Rinoa."  
"Oh, well I'm coming with you."

Squall turned his direction to Selphie who seemed confused on what was going on.

"You coming Selphie?"  
"Sure! I'll come."

So Squall and Selphie caught up with Zell on their way to the Infirmary to check on Rinoa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Balamb Garden: Main Area**

Squall, Zell and Selphie were running at the fastest pace ever. The three were hoping the doctor was at the Infirmary, taking care of Rinoa. They made their way until a student came up to Selphie.

"Hey Selhpie, can I still join on helping you for te festival?"  
"You'll help! Yay! Let's go!"

Selphie placed her arm around the student and guided her to the Quad, talking about what she had to do and how fast and when it was due. Zell and Squall stood there, watching the two walk away, totally forgetting about the passed out Rinoa. The fistfighter and gunswordsman ran now that Selphie was gone. The two passed the cafeteria, when there was a sign up. It said: Hot Dog Week. Hot dogs every day for this week, get them before they run out. Plus, a free soda." This made Zell smile his biggest. the fistfighter ran inside, licking his lips for he couldn't wait to devour a set of delicious hot dogs. Squall was alone now, but didn't care. He ran to the Infirmary with all his might.

**Balamb Garden: Infirmary**

Squall barged through the doors, finding no doctor and noticing Rinoa still unconcious. Squall neared her body, when Rinoa came to. The black-haired girl looked at her lover, smiling and placing her hand upon her head for she was a bit dizzy.

"Rinoa!"  
"Squall!"

The swordsman ran to her, hugging her with happiness in it. The two were both glad that she was ok. The two stopped, looked away and chuckled. They then looked in each other's eyes and got closer and closer. Their lips neared each other when Quistis and Irvine barged through the door, fllowed by Zell and Selphie. Rinoa and Squall were stopped before their lips even touched.

"Ah man! You guys interrupted us!"

Squall walked over to where the four could perfectly see them. Rinoa then followed.

"Well I forgot when that girl came to me and then I remembered."  
"Plus, Zell and Selphie informed us and we had to know."  
"Yeah, we all care about Rinoa, not only you do Squall."

Rinoa and Squall stood there, agreeing to Zell's statement. Irvine went over, patting Squall on the back and smiling at Rinoa.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Remember what Quistis said, we have to get up at seven, otherwise she'll beat the crap out of us."  
"Irvine!"  
"Oh, sorry Quistis."

The marksman ran away, hoping he wouldn't get whiplashed by the furious instructor. Zell and Selphie sort of sid their goodnights and went to their dorms. Squall looked at Rinao for a moment then said goodnight to her.

"Squall."  
"Hmm?"  
"Um... thanks for caring."

The swordsman smiled at what she said and left for his dorm. Rinoa stood in the infirmary for a moment, then ran to the dormitories, looking for a good night's sleep in her dorm room.


End file.
